A whole other world
by shadow wolf 1213
Summary: When Akira, her friends, and the TMNT somehow are placed in another world, (as shape-shifter wolves for that matter) What will happen? Will they ever return home again? (I'm terrible at summaries)
1. Characters

**Leo**

Wolf form: Same shade of green with a white underbelly. Sapphire blue eyes.

 **Mikey**

Wolf form: Same shade of green with a white underbelly. Baby blue eyes.

 **Raph**

Wolf form: Same shade of green with a white underbelly. Emerald green eyes.

 **Donny**

Wolf form: Same shade of green with a white underbelly. Rusty brown eyes.

 **Akira**

Human form: Blonde hair with blue dyed tips. Freckles. Light tan. Minty blue eyes with silver flecks.

Wolf form: Grey pelt with a dark grey underbelly, right ear, freckles, tail tip, paws, and a single large circle on each shoulder and hind. Bright purple eyes.

 **Minka**

Human form: Light brown hair with pink dyed tips. Pale tan. Pale green eyes with a purplish tint to them.

Wolf form: White pelt with a brown underbelly, ears, freckles, tail tip, paws, and a single large heart on each shoulder and hind. Deep tropical green eyes.

 **Victoriah**

Human form: Dark brown hair with magenta dyed tips. Deep tan. Bright golden eyes with copper flecks.

Wolf form: Silver pelt with a white underbelly, left ear, freckles, tail tip, paws, and a single swirl mark on each shoulder and hind. Piercing neon yellow eyes.

 **Alexandrah**

Human form: Black hair with golden dyed tips. Medium tan. One pale yellow-grey eye (somewhat blind), one deep brown.

Wolf form: Dark grey pelt with a light grey underbelly, freckles, tail tip, paws, and a single diamond on each shoulder and hind. Deep blue eyes.

 **Pixel**

Light grey with a dark grey over coat. Mint green eyes. Female.

 **Shadow**

Grey with a white underbelly, tail tip, and a crescent moon on each shoulder and hind. Bright turquoise eyes. Female.

 **Emerald**

Light grey with a lime green over coat. Emerald green eyes. Female.

 **Frost**

White with grey ears and tail tip. Frosty blue eyes. Female.

 **Shade**

Black with a red underbelly and scattered markings. Silver eyes. Male.


	2. Requests

I will be taking requests for wolf characters only. They are shape-shifters, and can turn into any animal besides mythical beings and humans. When requesting a character to be added to the story please state the name, age (human years), gender, description, and personality of him/her. Oh, and three animals he/she can turn into.

Keep in mind that the shifted form will still stay the same colors and that if you put something like _Shifts into: Orca, Dolphin, Clown fish._ That those things can only breathe in water.

 _ **Example**_

Name: Georgia

Age: 17 (2 1/2 in dog years)

Gender: Female

Description: Brown with a darker brown overcoat, white underbelly, sapphire blue eyes.

Personality: Sassy tom-boy. Fierce. Cheerful. Optimistic. Outgoing. Creative.

Shifts into: Cardinal. Tiger. Wild horse.

Shipping is also open for Shade, Shadow, Pixel, Emerald, and Frost. Or any other characters I make up. I could pair your character with someone else's if I think they are compatible enough, please inform me if you do not want me to do this to your character.

~ Bai! Shadow Out!


	3. Constellations and Confusion

Akira POV

I gazed up at the stars. Leonardo had decided that we would go on a stargazing trip through the city, and I'm fairly glad he did, the word even sounded beautiful. Stargazing. We were in central park, lying on one of the many baseball fields with one of Minka's handsewn blankets.

I smiled to myself as I found the lupus constellation. It was one of the hardest of the 48 to find, but from my knowledge on stars since a toddler, I would always find them with ease. I looked over at Leo, who we all challenged to find the big dipper. His face was priceless, the annoyed look he gave me made me burst out laughing.

"I don't get how you guys can find these constellation things!" He groaned sitting up, "I mean seriously, I've been searching for like five minutes now!"

Raphael snorted, sat up, and playfully punched Leonardo in the shoulder, "you can't get mad fearless leader, you brought us here"

Alex giggled, joining in with Raph, "and you won't get that forty bucks that we promised you if you could find it!"

Leo groaned again and laid down once more, searching the skies for the big dipper. Deciding to help him I started to speak, "hey Le-." I was cut off by Michelangelo squealing.

"DUDES!," He practically screamed, "A SHOOTING STAR!"

I looked up to see a white line trailing along the vast expanse of stars, Minka shouted at us to make a wish, I closed my eyes, wishing for everyone else's wishes to become true. I opened my eyes to see something coming at us. Leo pushed me out of the way. And once I hit the ground, everything went dark

Pixel POV

It was beautiful out tonight, the crickets weren't chirping (she hates crickets like… a lot), and frogs croaking near the running stream. Fireflies flew up around me, Frost, Shade, Emerald, and Shadow, as we walked through 'tall reed field'.

We were sport hunting. For anything really, even like a mouse or something. We were going to release what we caught after though. Emerald practically screamed in my ear as a white streak came tearing through the sky. I shuddered as it crashed into the ground, making the earth beneath me tremble. I whispered to myself, "what the hell was that?!"

Leo POV

Had I saved her? That object seemed to be coming right at her, right at us. So did I? Everything felt like it was on fire. Attempting to open my eyes I found myself laying on the earthy ground. And I was in the woods?

My head was pounding, so I shut my eyes. I tried to grab my head, but couldn't for some reason. It felt like both my arms and legs were twisted the wrong way around. I groaned opening my eyes.

It was still night. But we weren't in central park anymore, I knew that for a fact. But where were the others?

I staggered up and looked down. One look and I collapsed again, shocked as hell at what I had just seen. I saw paws attached to furry limbs. I looked over myself, I was covered in fur, wolf fur.

"Oh no oh no oh no oh no oh nonononononono" I started to breathe, or should I say pant, heavier now, "this can't be happening, this is all a messed up dream and I'm going insane"

"Hello?" A female voice called out, "is anyone there?"

I made a petty squeak of an answer, "over here!"

A light grey wolf with bright mint green eyes came over to me, sniffing my limp body, "are you okay sir?"

"Yes. But, I haven't seen my friends. Could you find them?"

"They are already with us, can you get up?"

"Yeah" I said, but I knew I couldn't. My vision was becoming dark, "just give me a sec-" Everything went dark once more.


	4. What the hell just happened?

Akira POV

What the hell just happened? I don't know. We are on a different world it seems, and now we are apparently wolves. Yeah Donny, this is completely logical.

I had hurt my ankle and now it was apparently my back paw so I was now in a medical ro- 'den' with a so called 'healer' who name is Mint. I saw Leo (now as a green wolf still with his bandana and katanas) being carried in by a grey wolf with strange white markings scattered across her pelt. I somehow growled. "What'd you do to him and where in the name of heaven and hell are we?"

The wolf looked at me with a smug face, "You are in the healer's den getting your paw checked out, and he passed out wondering where you and your friends were, so deal with it"

The white wolf who was taking care of me whispered into my ear, "nobody here is going to hurt you or your friends, but like I said, **here** nobody is going to hurt you, so I suggest that you and your friends not leave camp. Unless you know how to fight of course"

"Yeah, we can fight all right" I spoke to the wolf, glaring at the other one who was talkin' smack to me.

She gave me an innocent face, but I saw the glare in those ice blue eyes of hers. I already knew Raph and her were going to get along. But then that glare turned to a slight worry as Leo moaned. I limped over to him and laid my head down by his.

"Leo," I whispered into his ear seductively, he shivered. He was fine. I changed my tone, "hey, you okay?"

He blinked his eyes open and soon I was staring into the bright blue orbs I used to. He smiled lightly and closed his eyes again, "yeah Akira, I-I'm fine, everything just hurts"

Mint came over and laid some small seeds in front of him. "Eat these, they will ease the pain"

Leo moved his paw over to them and scattered them everywhere. "Still haven't gotten used to it?" I asked him, I myself hadn't gotten used to the feeling of having no thumbs, or hands for that matter. Mint rushed over to pick up the small seeds. I tried to get up, but slumped to the ground, great.

I 97.9853291034% had a twisted ankle. Paw? Foot? Whatever it was. I groaned and Minka came in.

She gasped. Even though I had done this one hundred times already, "Akira! Are you okay?!"

"Of course you little weasel," I had come up with the nickname when I had first met her. It fit 'er. Her name did have the word mink in it, and that was a lot like a weasel… Wasn't it? Luckily and sadly she never seemed to mind my teases, like they were nothing but a whisper on the wind.

"Oh, okay then," She was smiling, but her cheerful gleam turned to sorrow, "Michelangelo's upset"

"Why?"

She looked like she was about to cry, "there's no such thing as pizza on this world!"

I had to laugh at her, she had a deep love for pizza just as Mikey did. I swear, one day they're going to marry a pizza delivery guy/girl instead of each other.

"Aw, Mink!" I reassured her, "it's okay"


	5. Night time adventures

Akira POV

It was night time when I woke up, Leo was curled around me snoring as always. I smiled as he spoke to himself. "I know… I kn-"

Adorable.

I carefully got up, not disturbing his sound sleeping. I realized then that my paw was now fine. I walked out of the cavern like den into the open. To find Donatello staring up at the sky. Dear God. What was he up to now?

Donatello POV

I never even heard her as she came over. Silent, an important skill she had to have to be a kunoichi. Each of them seemed to have one trait similar to one of us, Alexandrah was overly competitive like Raphael. Victoriah was very calculative and smart, like me. Minka was fun to be around, kind, and a prankster, as if she were Michelangelo's clone. And Akira, well she seemed to be everything of Leo. A great leader, brave, heroic, Space Heroes lover, kind, decisive.

Both better than me in every way. I can't even figure out a theory of how we got here! She sat down by me, "what are you doing up so late?," she asked me.

"Just thinking," I sighed, how did we come to be here?

"'Bout what?"

She just had to ask, oh another good trait. Caring. "Nothing..."

She looked at me with a raised eyebrow, "really?"

I looked away from her, I wasn't in the mood to tell her the truth.

"Fine, then, you be all miserable" And with that, she left, walking off towards the den where everyone else was staying. I looked up and the star filled sky, just a minute ago it seems, that we were all together, laughing at Leo because he couldn't find the simplest constellation.

The big dipper. Smirking as I found it, I laid down. Thinking about what tomorrow would bring.

Akira POV

I walked into the small stone den where the others were staying. The inside smelled of fresh pine and lavender. At least these wolves had some sense of what a home needed. I saw Mikey whimpering in his sleep and decided to comfort him.

I walked over to him and ran my, 'tail' over his back, which seemed to calm him down quite a bit. But the he woke up, looking scared out of his she- fur. **Fur**.

"Akira, I had the weirdes-"

"Shhh!" I shushed him. Alex was starting to stir.

He lowered his voice to a whisper, "I had the weirdest and scariest dream"

"Well?"

"I… Was being attacked…"

"Yeah?"

"BY-"

"QUIET!"

" _By giant squirrels_!" His face was priceless, so scared yet so funny. He looked at me for a reaction but i just smirked and rolled my eyes.

"Alright, well goodnight, sleep tight, and don't let the… giant squirrels bite!"

He smiled and laid back down, soon starting to snore. Smiling, I walked out of the den, heading back to Leo. I saw Don, but decided not to say anything to him. He wanted to play that game did he? Well then, so can I.


	6. What happens in sleep?

Leo POV

I yawned and stretched. And yawned again.

And stretched again.

Okay you get the point. Looking to my left I saw the white wolf, and to my right. Oh what the fuck Akira. She was staring at me, smirking as my pelt fluffed out in every which way. She laughed as I glared at her. Oh that laugh, it was perfect. Like- there really isn't a way a describe a laugh is there?

I stared into her eyes, they had changed from a aqua blue to pure magenta. "How'd you sleep?" I asked her.

"Alright Mr. I talk in my sleep and have no idea I do so"

"I was?" I blushed. I looked away, "alright, bring it on. What was I saying this time?"

She coughed, and of course started to speak in her terrible impression of my voice, "okay o- _**snore**_ kay"

I looked at her, she smiled like the devil. Except not. She wasn't a devil, she was my angel. A blessing straight from heaven. (Me as I wrote this: Oh my gawd so cute! *squeals*)

Raph POV

I opened my eyes. Right. That's what happened, it only felt like five minutes ago that me and the others were packing up to leave on the stargazing trip.

" _Come on guys!" I yelled to Mikey, Leo, and V, who were taking like thirty minutes to pack for the trip to the park, and we only needed several things. A blanket, and a picnic basket that Mikey was currently filling with boxes of pizza and gatorade bottles._

" _Were trying Raph!" Victoriah yelled from the kitchen._

 _Someone tapped my shoulder and I looked over to see Alex, and all my worries melted away at the sight of her. She was cool water to my blazing fire. No that didn't sound right. But when she was around my temper seemed to disappear entirely._

 _She smiled at me, "were going raphy-boy"_

I sighed, looking over at her. She was such a peaceful sleeper, never once have I heard her snore, or talk, or move in her sleep. Unlike Mikey, who moved like he was in a relay race, Donny, who snored like a freight train, and Leo, who **constantly** talked in his sleep.

I looked at Alex once again, I'll get us home. I stated in a whisper. I promise you. She yawned, opening her beautiful eyes. "Morning Raphael" She said to me, "I'm hungry, how 'bout you?"

"Same, wanna get something to eat?"

"What else would I want?"

I smirked, "I don't know? What else?"

"Nothing but you Red" I smiled at her, I was so goddamn lucky to have her. She was so much like me, yet not at the same time. She had a fire inside of her though, let me tell ya' that. Once I forgot it was Valentine's day, during the first year we were dating, and **woah** let me tell you. You would never forget it was V day again after that screaming fit she had.

But she also had a sweet side to 'er. She was so kind to everyone, except when people got on her nerve. Unlike me, who was always hot-headed... I don't know how she puts up with me.


	7. There's a first time for everything

Shadow POV

I hated how Pixel was so nice to them after arriving, especially to that disrespectful one who gro- snarled at me. Doesn't she know that I'm the Beta? Well, not yet, **future** beta. And of all things the Beta now, Echo, had told me to go check on them. Of all the stupid things I had to do. Sometimes I really hated my jobs.

I was walking over there now, regretting every step I took. Until I locked eyes with one of them. She was dark grey, with a lighter shaded markings. I gave her a weird face as she did the same. "Hi?"

"Hi." She looked like she was thinking before adding on, "Alexandrah"

"Uh… Shadow, nice to meet you"

"You, too. How are your friends doing?" Mind as well get it over with while I could.

"Oh, um. They're fine. Unless you count hungry as hell of course"

"Shit girl, sorry that me and my fellow friends never told you where the food stock was" I immediately felt guilty, sure I hated them, but starving was a terrible thing to do. She just smiled, giving me a pleading look, "It's over there" I said, pointing my muzzle towards the small heap.

She gave me disgusted look as she turned back to me. "We never ate raw meat back in my dimension." I glared at her, "it's fine though, I'm sure now that we are wolves we'll like it"

I growled at her, "you better!" But then we both ended up getting into a giggling fit so intense we couldn't stop. And then the disrespectful one… Her.

She came over, "what the heck?" She raised an eyebrow at Alex, "what are you guy's doing?"

She smiled, I let out a huff. She cocked her head at me, "are you still mad at me from last night?" She looked at me for an answer, "look, a lot happened and I was not expecting my boyfriend to be carried in by a complete total stranger. So let's start over. Hi, my name is Akira Katura, how about you?"

"Fine, my name is Shadow, number code MB14. Happy?"

"Very"

"Good… Hungry?"

"Very"

I chuckled as she smirked at me. Had I been wrong about them? I was never wrong though… Well, there is a first for everything, including having your family think you're a failure, and having heard your mentor's scream before she died.

Yeah. A first for everything…

" _Come on Shadow, you have to jump off that ledge at some point"_ I was just a small pup then. _Her voice rang in my head as I looked down, and the floor beneath me started to spin, going down and down and down and down._

" _I don't want to!" I cried pathetically. Tears were starting to form in the corners in my eyes, "I'm going to_ _ **die**_ _Maggie!"_

 _She laughed at me, "come on now, it's only a five foot drop"_

" _Maggie!" I yelled, "I don't want to! I'm scared!"_

 _The floor kept spinning below me. I looked at her as she spoke, "I'll be right here to catch you"_

 _I looked up past her, I saw my sisters laughing at me. A single tear ran down my cheek, "promise I won't die?"_

" _I promise"_

" _Okay then… 1… 2... 3!" And with that I jumped.I closed my eyes tight, thinking for sure I was going to die. But then looking down I saw that no one had caught me. I had done it all by myself! I started to cry in both joy and sadness, Maggie leaned down in front of me and I crawled into her lap as she hugged me._

" _See?" She said calmly, "that wasn't so bad was it?"_

" _Yes it was!"_

 _She chuckled, "listen to me, there's a first time for everything, and I mean for_ _ **everything**_ "

 _My breath shook as I forced the words out, "okay"_

I miss her every day. She had made me feel wanted, loved, and more importantly like I was actually someone's child. She was like a mother to me, a much better one than my real one who abused me and told me I was a complete failure.

 _There's a first time for everything._


	8. Questions

Victoria POV

Even I couldn't figure out why we were here. Because we all know I'm superior to Donatello in every way. Giggling at my thoughts on me and Donatello, I sat up in the pine and moss beds we were laying on last night.

Oh me and Donatello weren't just rivals, but boyfriend and girlfriend. I still hadn't quite gotten used to thinking of him as my man. I mean, we were going at it for a year before realizing that we were perfect for eachother.

Those were awkward times back then, he had already had his poor little heart crushed by April. Who _officially_ started dating Casey Jones. Of all people she knew, she chose **him**?

Even I would not make a mistake as foolish and indecisive as she did. I knew April and Casey before I ever even met the four brothers, we all went to school together and were good friends since second grade. I yawned and stretched in the proper way a wolf should. Having them be my fifth favorite animal below foxes, inch worms, bottlenose dolphins, and squirrels, I studied them like no other person could. I knew several stories about them and loved them with my heart and soul.

But squirrels. Oh they were just so goddamn cute with their bushy tails, and the way they nibble on acorns that they dig up with their adorable little hands and feet.

Squirrels are love, squirrels are life.

Nah I'm kidding, science is. Science is a beautiful thing, created before life could touch it. The big bang happened, and BOOM science was born.

When Akira beat me at finding all the constellations, I was pissed. Not really ever losing to anything, I never quite gotten used to the feeling of losing to something I knew I was good at.

Donny, where was he? Probably off somewhere wondering and calculating how we got here. Feeling miserable for himself because he wasn't good enough. He should relax and enjoy himself sometimes, instead of doing whatever he does.

What does he do all day when I'm not around? I looked up, hearing someone. In was Donatello. "H-hey, I was going to ask some questions with everyone. You coming?"

"Sounds great!" I said to him, glad he was back. Smiling from eye to eye and started to follow him. Catching his eyes I winked at him. And he blushed winking back at me. "I'm glad to have you back"

"Same"

Frost POV

They were all walking over to us, every single one of them. They were going to answer some questions of ours, and we were going to answer theirs as well. I looked over at our leader, who looked so calm, yet I was so frightened. It was not every day that a meteor crashed around here. More or less bringing eight new shifters.

They all came over and sat down before us five. Pixel our Alpha. Shadow, the future beta. Shade, the war general. Emerald, the peace maker. And me, the prophecy teller.

Pixel started to speak, "alright, who is the leader of your pack?"

An orange masked one spoke. He was the leader? He seemed so young, "Leo, it's for you"

Oh. Someone different. A blue masked one this time spoke, "that would be me miss"

He had honor. I could respect that. Shade growled. He always had a hard time trusting new people.

"Mind telling us how you got here?" I asked them calmly, trying not to sound like I was threatening them.

"Well…" The so called 'Leo' spoke, "it's a long story, so-"

"Leo" A red masked one spoke, "you suck at telling stories, let us do it"

Shadow had told me about Alex, she was now telling the story along with the red masked one while Leo looked at the ground with an irritated face put on. I smiled and tuned back in with the story.


End file.
